Predestination of Storm
by rolling-Chiyo
Summary: Tawa bahagia mereka sampai ke surga. Mereka memang bodoh.


**Disclaimer**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn oleh Amano Akira**

Dunianya gemerlap dengan kilau _blitz_ dan _spotlight_. Menjadi entertain diusia muda bukan hal mengejutkan mengingat kegigihannya dalam berusaha dan tolong kesampingkan hobi cosplaynya yang aneh. Walau begitu, pakaian-pakaian yang menjadi sorot dan pedoman para pengikutnya tidak bisa membungkus lukanya. Tidak bisa menutupi perasaan yang lama berpenyakit karena dihancurkan oleh keegoisan dirinya sendiri untuk mengalah dan merelakan. Dia tidak menyesal sungguh. Dia akan bahagia jika dua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya juga bahagia jika bersama. Dia akan selalu tersenyum. Setidaknya itulah satu cara mengubur pecahan hatinya yang hancur di atas tanah gersang keegoisan.

Kosong. Sakit. Tahan. Sakit. Sakit. _Sakit_! _SAKIT_! _SAKIT_! Kenapa... _tolong_...

Senyumannya membentur emosi. Air matanya tumpah setiap mengingat sahabatnya bercerita tentang rencananya untuk menyatukan kisah dengan orang itu, dirinya terdiam. Orang itu tidak memilihnya. _Tidak memilihnya. Dirinya. Dia. Orang itu._ **TIDAK**!

Itu baru terjadi empat puluh tujuh jam yang lalu dan dia- dia tidak bermaksud untuk- dia apa?

Rambut perak, mata hijau memicing, geraman kesal yang khas- tangis... Kenapa malah dia yang muncul? Sialan, dasar bodoh.

.

Gokudera Hayato. Menyesap asap rokok yang tinggal setengah. Koran di tangannya terabaikan sementara iris zamrud berbingkai lensa minus berpetualang memperhatikan langit cerah yang sendirian tanpa teman. Tidak ada pekerjaan untuknya hari ini -Vongola? _For sure_?. Rasanya sepi...

Ia melepas kaca mata dan meletakkannya sembarangan bersama koran dan cangkir kopi dingin di meja. Batang rokok mati di asbak. Ponselnya diaktifkan men- _dial_ sang atasan.

"Ah, _sandaime_." seorang menyahut dari seberang. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin minta ijin keluar sebentar." gerutuan lucu membalas "Aah, tapi tetap saja aku harus melakukannya." cengiran tersungging kikuk walau lawan bicaranya tidak akan melihat. Setelah beberapa gumaman, dia memutus sambungan. Melonggarkan dasinya dan menyampirkan jas kasual, dia keluar dari ruangannya tanpa repot mengunci. Kakinya mulai mengayuh langkah menuju kota damai tempat mereka tinggal dan selalu lindungi.

 _Sicilia_ cerah dengan terik hangat matahari di atas kepala dengan jarak cahaya. Hiruk pikuk pusat kota memberi suasana tersendiri bagi Gokudera yang lebih sering mengurung diri bersama banyak pekerjaannya sebagai tangan kanan yang kini Neo-Vongola Primo.

Toko kelontong, toko buah, toko pakaia-, toko pangkas rambut, toko kue, toko bunga... _ah_!

Gokudera masuk tanpa berpikir. Seorang anak laki-laki pemalu menyambutnya dengan suara pelan lalu memanggil seorang wanita tua pemilik toko itu. Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum kecil, mengajak anak laki-laki itu bicara sementara sang wanita tua merangkai bunga lili, anyelir dan mawar. Paduan aneh yang tidak mau Gokudera ambil pusing. Dia mengacak pelan rambut cucu pemilik toko bunga itu dan membayar buketnya.

Kembali menekuni jalanan kota. Gokudera menyalakan satu batang rokok dan menyesapnya. Kebiasaan buruknya ini belum hilang, tapi sudah lumayan berkurang. Ucapkan terima kasih pada bossnya dan seorang wanita yang kini ada di sisi dan hatinya.

"Gokudera- _san_?"

Gokudera berhenti di taman batu berlumut dan rumput liar. Dia melemparkan buket bunganya pada Haru yang menangkapnya dengan panik.

" _Mou_ , tidak baik melemparkan barang pada seseorang _desu_!"

Gokudera hanya diam di tempatnya. Memandangi gadis itu sebal. Tingkat kecerewetan _nya_ tidak mudah untuk dirubah, 'kan? Menghela napas frustasi dia berbalik membelakangi gadis yang kini memiliki potongan rambut pendek itu. Langit yang tadi kesepian tiba-tiba kedatangan awan tebal yang bergulung tidak sabar. Ah, dia tidak membawa payung.

"Wah, sepertinya akan turun hujan- ah tidak! Badai!"

Ya _badai_.

"Haru." panggilnya memaksa. Haru berjengit mendengar nama _nya_ disebut. Terlebih Gokudera biasanya memanggil Haru dengan panggilan ' _aho-onna_ '. Kasar tapi sebenarnya sayang. Serius, _mainstream_ memang. Benci jadi cinta? Sudahlah, Gokudera tidak bercanda tentang perasaannya untuk sang _designer_ sukses di usia muda muda yang ada di belakangnya.

"Go- Gokudera- _san_?"

"Haru-" suaranya menciut tak terdengar. Tetesan hujan sudah menghujam tanah tegas, angin menampar kasar, guntur dan petir memecut keras, awan dengan kejamnya memberikan mereka kesuraman. "Haru..." panggilan menggantung Gokudera membawa Haru mendekati punggung tegap sang Badai Neo-Vongola.

"Gokudera- _san_."

Samar, Gokudera merasa gadis itu menyandarkan dahi _nya_ ke punggung Gokudera. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu memandangi jari manis kirinya yang dilingkari sebuah cincin perak tunggal. Pasangannya sudah hilang sejak lama, tapi Gokudera tetap memakainya. Tidak berniat menggantinya dengan yang baru. Gokudera sudah kuyup.

"Haahhh, _aho-onna_ kau memang _aho_!" teriaknya kasar. Haru terlonjak dengan wajah terkejut yang marah. Gokudera memang tidak bisa membaca suasana. Bisa tidak sih dia lebih romantis. Haru tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Gokudera. "Kasihanilah aku! Aku itu sudah capek-capek mencarikan _mu_ cincin untuk mengikat kita berdua. Tapi malah _kau_ hilangkan!" Haru menahan tawa.

Gokudera tersenyum.

"Aah! Peduli keparat! Setidaknya kasihanilah aku yang naas di dunia ini karena mencintai _mu_!" Gokudera berteriak geram. Haru tersenyum sedih di belakangnya. Genggaman lembutnya pada buket yang diberikan Gokudera meregang. Membiarkannya jatuh. Tangan mungil itu menggapai punggung Gokudera. Tidak berani melingkarkannya pada pria yang sudah susah payah mencintai _nya_ yang sekalipun tidak pernah melirik padanya. Membalas cintanya yang besar itu pun Haru ti-

Gokudera meraung membelah badai yang jatuh di sana. Pilu mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Memberi beban pada tiap kaki yang mamijak tanah. Teriakan. Lepaskan. _Sakit_. _**Hancur**_! Gokudera menangis- Haru tersenyum kecil dan menempeli dirinya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa _dirinya_ tahu. _Dirinya_ mengerti. _Dia_ meminta pengampunan karena tidak pernah menyadari perasaan sebesar itu ada untuk _nya_.

Haha... Dia memang egois.

Membuat Gokudera menangis, Haru merasa diri _nya_ sangatlah luar biasa.

"Hayato. Cinta Hayato sampai ke hati Haru. Tidak usah khawatir, cincin Hayato juga aman di tangan Haru. Haru hanya tidak bisa mengucapkan janji suci di gereja bersama Hayato."

"Aku, menerima Haru sebagai pasanganku. Aku berjanji mencintai _nya_ saat senang maupun susah, saat sehat maupun sa-

"Haru, bersediakah _kau_. Menerima Gokudera Hayato sebagai pasangan takdir _mu_ dan mencintainya selamanya?" air mata mereka berdua terhapus hujan, angin membawa perasaan mereka pergi jauh. Jauh menuju waktu yang bernama selamanya. Mereka memang seharusnya bersatu. Mereka memang ditakdirkan menjadi satu kisah yang padu. Seharusny-

"Haru meneri-

Lingkaran perak pengikat melingkari jari manis kiri Haru. Senyum mereka mengembang. Membiarkan badai menyelimuti mereka. Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka berada di dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Bahagia dengan perasaan mereka tanpa penyesalan. Mereka mensyukurinya. Ikatan benang takdir di cincin perak yang tidak akan lepas hingga mereka kembali bersatu di keabadian.

Gokudera memutar tubuh, memandang batu berukir catatan waktu sang terkasih dengan bunga yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hayato, terima kasih."

" _Aho-onna_! Seharusnya kau bilang kau mencintaiku! **Bukan** terima kasih!"

Tawa bahagia mereka sampai ke surga. Lima tahun mereka terpisah kematian, dan cinta Gokudera tetap segar. Tak apa, dia sempat menyatakannya walau di detik-detik terakhir yang kini kekasihnya. Mereka memang bodoh.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Meehhh, Ziiel ganti pename setelah sekian lama ga nyentuh ffn. /siapakaunak/

nah, minna? Review?


End file.
